Bichos en el pais del Hielo
by pequebalam
Summary: continuación de mi fic "dos bichos y un Cubo"
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches**

 **Espero que este nuevo proyecto les guste**

 **Como saben Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami kurumada y Shiori Thesigori**

 **Yo solo los ocupo un ratito para des aburrirme, espero les guste este nuevo fic.**

 *****…***…***…**

 **Noticia.**

Mmmm, hace mucho que no se sentía tan nervioso, las manos le sudaban y la boca se había secado, pero no era para menos, lo que estaba por decir era, hasta el momento, el discurso más difícil que darían en su vida. Tomo un respiro y se concentró, mientras esos ojos azules se clavaban en su persona.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta?

 _Veras, todo comienza cuando una pequeña abeja sale de su panal y comienza un viaje en busca de la flor indicada para él…no, no ¡eso sonaba estúpido! aparte, en qué posición le dejaba… ¡Wack! tal vez eso funcionaria para su amigo el pescado, pero no para él._

Ok…segundo intento.

 _Cariño, los bebes vienen de ¡Paris! Son traídos por una cigüeña, un ave enorme y delgada, con un pico gigantesco y alas fuertes para viajar por todo el mundo. Bueno, esto no sonaba tan mal, después de todo él era francés y…. ¡hay a quien engaña! era lo más estúpido que había escuchado, para empezar ¿porque tenía que venir de parís? si ellos Vivian en Grecia ¿Qué solo había cigüeñas ahí, o qué? y ¿cómo le hacían para saber quiénes eran los padres y donde Vivian? ¿Acaso tenían un GPS mágico?...no idea desechada, pensemos en otra._

 _Veras cariño, cuando un escorpión, como tu padre, decide que es momento de tener una pareja, sale al mundo a buscarla, cuando la encuentra realiza un cortejo que puede durar días, o en su caso solo horas, Este se realiza por medio de una danza donde el macho revisa el cuerpo de su compañero, para después copular, por medio de los peines, o vellos que posee en las patas, busca el lugar más apropiado en el sitio ventral del compañero para que su espermatóforo pueda ingresar y preñar a este, luego llega la ingesta…Brzzzz(disco rayado) ¡De qué diablos hablaba, si no eran animales!_

-¡Papi!

La mirada molesta de Milo le mostraba que el niño se estaba impacientando.

¡Al diablo! lo mejor era la verdad ¡si, la cruda y real verdad! después de todo no estaba conforme con mentirle a su pequeño.

 _Escucha Milo, vas a tener un hermano porque tu padre y yo tuvimos sexo, recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dejamos con tu abuelo Zaphiri para ir a una fiesta en la empresa de tu padre, pues al llegar estábamos tan ebrios que Kardia me exigió en ese momento que yo le diese otro hijo y yo acepte, por lo que no tome las pastillas y no usamos protección al momento de hacer el amor… ¿Qué que es hacer el amor? a es cuando a tu padre se le sube la temperatura y tiende a arrancarme la ropa para después meter su pe…Brzzzz ¡Noooo! ya se estaba volviendo tan vulgar e irresponsable como su pareja.. ¡Maldita sea Kardia! ¿Por qué tenías que hacer tu gracia justo ahora?_

-¡Papito!

El grito de Milo lo regreso a la realidad, el pequeño, de ahora 6 años, se encontraba parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y sus mejillas inflamadas, el ceño levemente fruncido en la espera de una respuesta.

Degel dejo de largo todos sus monólogos internos, le gustar o no tenía que responder a la pregunta de su hijo. Le hizo la seña y Milo se sentó en sus piernas, mirándole con sus enormes ojos azules.

-petit pommes… ¡ah!...escucha, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, como tu papá y yo, llega el momento en que deciden tener una familia propia, un hijo, como tu mi bebe, para amarlo y quererlo, ya que él es la prueba más pura de cuanto se aman ¿entiendes?

Milo se quedó callado unos segundos, meditando lo que su papi le decía. Entendía cuanto se amaban sus padres, ya que siempre se lo decían, y por un segundo se sintió feliz de ser la prueba de ese loco amor.

-¡sí! te entiendo papi.

-bien, uf, sigamos. Papá y yo decidimos que queríamos tener otro bebe porque…emmm…

-porque aún se aman mucho ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Exacto amor! tendremos otro bebe porque aún nos amamos mucho.

La sonrisa de Milo se ensancho, le gustaba saber que sus papas aún se querían, como también le emocionaba la idea de tener un hermano…pero…

-¿Por qué mi hermano esta en tu panza?...te lo…comiste…

La pregunta hizo que el alma de Degel terminara por los suelos, podía sentir como su presión disminuía un poco, mientras esas turquesa le observaban fijo, ligeramente llorosos.

-no mi amor, no me comí a tu hermanito, lo que sucede es que…ah…Escucha Milo, tu hermanito aún es muy pequeño, muy chiquito.

-¿chiquito?... ¿Cómo una manzana bebe?

Pregunto inocente, recordando las pequeñas y verdes manzanas que había en el árbol de su patio.

-no amor, es toda vía más pequeño.

-¡Mas chiquito!

-sí, tan chiquito como una semillita, muy, muy pequeñito.

-¡Noo! no quiero que sea chiquito, que tal y se te pierde, como la moneda de la semana pasada, y si es chiquito y se cae en la comida de pancho… se lo va a comer, aparte, así no podre jugar con él. No papi, que no sea chiquito, yo lo quiero grande.

-je,je, no amor, no, deja te explico. Ahorita está muy chiquito, pero va a crecer, como tú, recuerdas que antes eras más pequeño.

Milo llevo su manita al mentón y comenzó a pensar…bueno, antes las escaleras le parecían enormes, pero ahora podía bajarlas brincando de dos en dos.

-sí, antes estaba más petit.

-mju, bueno, por ahora tu hermanito es pequeño, pero va a crecer, como tú lo has hecho, solo que para que no le pase nada malo, pues yo lo guardo en mi estómago y cuando este grande, dentro de algunos meses, pues, lo sacare de mi pancita y podrás jugar con él.

-y ¿Cómo lo vas a sacar de tu pancita papi?

-Bueno, cuando él bebe este por nacer tendré que ir a la hospital, ahí tu madrina se encargara de todo, no te preocupes.

-y no lo puede sacar ya, yo quiero verlo.

-no mi nene, aun no, tienes que esperar por nueve meses.

-¡Ahhh!

Ya más calmado bajo a su hijo y puso las manos de este en su, aun plano, vientre.

-pero dentro de poco podrás hablar con él, y sentirás como se mueve.

-¿enserio?

-sí.

-¡quiero hablar con él ahorita!

El niño pego su cara en la panza del mayor y comenzó a hacer trompetillas a su hermanito, como su papá siempre le hacía con él, ocasionando la risa de Degel.

-hola bebe, yo soy tu hermano mayor, cuando, cuando… ¿Cómo se dice papi?

-nacer, cuando nazca.

-ah, cuando nazcas vamos a jugar y a ver la tele, te voy a enseñar a dibujar, y jugaras con pancho y conmigo, también con Alfa Y Omega, los perros del abuelo Zaphiri y…y también con mis abuelos, ellos te van a querer mucho y yo también, crece rápido para que nashas.

-nazcas amor, nazcas.

-sí.

El niño le dio un último beso a su hermanito antes de permitir que Degel se parara, ya era hora de comer. Estaban por ir a la cocina cuando el pequeño tomo su mano.

-papi, tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál cariño?

Pregunto ya más confiado, si sobrevivió a las dos anteriores podía sobrevivir a lo que fuese.

-¿Por qué mi papá se desmayó?

-¡ah, eso!

Degel giro a ver a su inconsciente compañero, que seguía tendido en el suelo con los ojitos en cruz y una bobalicona sonrisa, la escena le hizo reír.

-es que esta emocionado Milo, se emocionó mucho al saber que tendremos otro bebe.

-De verdad… ¡ahhhh!... ¿también se emocionó cuando yo iba a nacer y se desmayó?

-si mi vida, también se desmayó en aquella ocasión.

El francés despeino a su hijo mientras besaba su mejilla. Recordando perfectamente la reacción de Kardia al enterarse de la existencia de Milo…gracias a Dios en esta ocasión no se desmayó junto a las escaleras. Tomo a su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía que alimentar a sus bebes.

***…***…***…

 **Omake.**

Uno, dos, tres…nada.

Pancho suspiro cansado, ya se había cansado de abofetear, con sus pomposas y suaves patas, a su amo para que despertara, pero nada, sabía que Kardia no estaba muerto ya que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma lenta. No entendía por qué tanto escándalo, él tenía un montón de crías repartidas por toda la colonia y no hacia tanto alboroto, soltó un bufido cansado y bajo del pecho de Kardia, ya despertaría cuando quisiera ,y era hora de comer.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

 **Y como tarde mucho les dejo un segundo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermano**

No es que le molestara pero… ¡mph! hizo un puchero y salió de la habitación.

Desde hace días Milo se encontraba más mimado y respondón que antes, hacia berrinche por todo y ya no mostraba el mismo interés por el nacimiento de su hermano como en principio.

Esto desconcertó un poco a sus padres.

Es que, si bien al principio Milo se mostraba feliz, e incluso presumía a todos sus conocidos la noticia de que pronto tendría un hermano, cuando paso el tiempo…ya no fue tan lindo.

Se había emocionado mucho al ver como la panza del mayor crecía poco a poco, y ni que decir cuando logro sentir sus primeras pataditas. El nene adoraba acostarse a un lado de su papi y poner la mano en el vientre de este, acariciando con ternura, pegaba su cara al estómago y se podía pasar horas hablando con su hermano.

Por desgracia no siempre es miel sobre hojuelas y cuando los cambios en su entorno empezaron a ser más notorios….

Los cambios llegaron y Milo empezó a sentirlos. El primero fue cuando perdió su cuarto de tesoros, una pequeña habitación ubicada a un lado de la suya, llena de cachivaches con los que el niño podía pasar horas jugando. Ese sería el cuarto del bebe, por lo que Kardia no tardo en desocuparlo, tirando aquellas cosas viejas que él creía innecesarias, innecesaria para un adulto pero no para un niño. El chiquillo se molestó un poco al ver como sus tesoros terminaban en una venta de garaje o en cajas que se llenarían de polvo en el sótano, pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo su hermano necesitaría un lugar donde dormir, y le agradaba que fuese a su lado.

El segundo cambio fue la comida, contrario con lo que paso con Milo, en esta ocasión Degel exigía cosas más saludables, así que ¡adiós comida chatarra! Los deditos de queso empezaron a escasear, lo mismo que las galletas de chocolate, rellenas de chocolate y cubiertas de otro tipo de chocolate, tampoco había pizza los fines de semana ni hamburguesas monstro, gracias a Dios las manzanas seguían ahí, de lo contrario se habría muerto de inanición.

El tercero, y el cual le dolió un poquito más, fue la atención. Si bien Kardia y Degel seguían al pendiente de él, ya no los sentía tan cariñosos como antes. Papá ya no lo acompañaba tanto y se la vivía atendiendo los caprichos de su papi y hermanito, arreglando su cuarto y complaciendo los extraños antojos del peli verde, que bien podían llevarle al otro lado de la ciudad a las tres de la mañana. Por su parte el francés se la vivía encerrado en la habitación, en reposo absoluto, no es que lo necesitara pero no deseaba volver a pasar una mala experiencia como con Milo, por lo que evitaba todo tipo de emociones fuertes y ruidos escandalosos, entiéndase Milo y sus locos juegos. También estaban sus abuelos, ellos seguían casi igual, le llenaban de mimos y regalos, solo que ahora esos mimos y regalos se vieron repartidos con el nonato. Al igual que Kardia, Zaphiri y Krest se la vivían complaciendo al cubo en todos sus caprichos, y pasaban horas con él en su habitación, ignorando al pobre Milo…o es lo que el nene creía.

En poco tiempo el nene se sintió remplazado…y eso no le gusto. Él era el rey de la casa, el bebito de papá y papi, su máximo orgullo y tesoro…y ahora…parecía que toda la atención recaía en el infante que estaba por nacer. Herido y molesto comenzó a portarse mal, buscando la atención que creía le estaban robando.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus padres… que sabían lo que ocurría y decidieron terminarlo.

-Milo, ven, tenemos que hablar.

Kardia apago la televisión y le ordeno seguirlo, Milo se cruzó de brazos y camino tras su papá, con el ceño fruncido. Fueron hasta la recamara de Degel, este se encontraba leyendo un libro, en cuanto los bichos entraron dejo su lectura y le pidió a su pequeño que se sentara a su lado, nervioso, y algo incómodo, el niño obedeció, Kardia se sentó y en nene quedo en medio de sus padres.

-Milo…ah… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre hijo?

Kardia comenzó con el interrogatorio, sabía lo que ocurría pero deseaba que fuese Milo quien lo expresara.

-Nada

Por desgracia el nene no lo ponía fácil.

-Hijo… quiero saber por qué estás tan enojado

-no lo estoy

-¿es por él bebe?

-no…

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necio?...igualito a él.

-amor, lo que queremos saber es por qué ya no te emociona tanto él bebe.

-si me emociona.

El chico respondió cortante y desvió la mirada, no quería ser grosero con su papi pero…

-Milo, -pero el francés no se rendiría tan fácil, tomo al chico de la cara y le obligo a verle- acaso… ¿ya no quieres a tu hermanito?

El tono de su papi le conmovió… ¡Claro que quería a su hermanito! es solo que… Triste no tardo en expresar el miedo que oprimía poco a poco su tierno corazón.

-es que… ¡es que ustedes ya no me quieren!- soltó

Los mayores se miraron unos segundos…si era eso.

-¿de verdad crees eso hijo?

Kardia lo cargo y sentó en sus piernas, acercándose más al peliverde que besaba las mejillas de su nene intentando consolarle.

-¡Sí!... ¡tú ya no juegas conmigo! ¡Y mi papi siempre está encerrado aquí y ya no me canta mi canción, ahora solo se la canta al bebe! y…y…mi abuelo Zaphiri ya no me carga como antes y se la vive tocando el vientre de papi, y mi abuelito Krest ya no me compone canciones y si lo hace todas son para el bebe… ¡y ahora todo es para él bebe! Mi cuarto de juegos, los juguetes y comida, mis abuelos y ustedes ¡todo para él!

Milo comenzó a llorar y sus padres lo dejaron, tenía que desahogarse. Kardia continuó abrazándolo y Degel acariciaba con amor su cabello, cuando finalmente se calmó Kardia le soltó y Degel lo acuno en sus brazos; con un poco de trabajo se acostó y acomodo a su hijo a un lado, Kardia le acompaño y entre los dos abrazaron a sus pequeños querubines.

-mi amor, como puedes pensar eso, nosotros te amamos hijo, tú también eres nuestro bebe- el francés retiraba con cariño las lágrimas, mientras su hijos se abrazaba a él…más específico, a su hermano.

-Milo, lamento si te sentiste desplazado hijo, perdona. Cariño lamento el no jugar contigo como antes, pero ya sabes que un bebe…ah, no, no lo sabes, yo tenía que explicarte pero no lo hice, perdón manzanita.

El menor se giró a verle, hace mucho que no le llamaba manzanita, desde que cumplió los seis y él le dijo que ya estaba grande para eso…se había equivocado.

-Hijo escucha, tener un bebe es una tarea muy complicada, un bebe necesita muchos cuidados y atenciones, ya que es muy pequeñito y no puede valerse por sí mismo. Yo quería tener todo preparado para cuando tu hermano llegara, su cuarto, ropa, todo, por eso me la pase tanto tiempo encerrado arreglando esa habitación y comprando cosas, tenía que haberte explicado amor, y no acerté a un lado, lo siento hijo.

Beso a su pequeño, que se acurruco junto a él.

-Milo, nosotros te amamos, eso nunca lo debes de dudar, tu eres nuestra vida mi cielo. Pero también queremos a tu hermanito, porque él es un cachito de nosotros, como tú, y también es un cachito de ti ya que es tu hermano. Haber amor, dime ¿acaso tú quieres más a papa que a mí?

-No…yo los quiero a los dos.

-y a tus abuelos, ¿acaso quieres más a tu abuelo Krest, que a tu abuelo Zaphiri?

El infante negó con la cabeza.

-pues lo mismo pasa aquí, nosotros los queremos a los dos por igual. Te amamos a ti, nuestro hijo mayor, y nuestro bebe que está por nacer, los dos son nuestros hijos Milo, y nunca querremos más a uno que al otro, entiendes.

El bicho se quedó pensando y acepto.

-Entonces, si amas a tu hermanito

-¡Sí! ¡Yo lo quiero mucho!

Feliz, y ya más calmado se arrojó a la panza de su papi para llenarla de besos…no tardo en recibir una patada.

-uf, hace mucho que no se movía así, creo que está contento de sentirte de nuevo

-¿de verdad?

-mju.

Milo chillo emocionado y no tardo en abrazar el vientre, hablando nuevamente como tarabilla…cabe decir que el pequeño también se removía en las entrañas del peliverde, para malestar de este, feliz de oír nuevamente la cálida vos de su hermano. Los dejaron jugar un rato, Kardia incuso les gravo en su celular, cuando pensó que era tiempo le separo, había otro asunto que atender.

-bueno, Descansen un poco, Milo y yo aún tenemos un asunto que tratar.

-¿eh?

El francés le miro curioso… ¿Qué asunto?

-cosas de hombres -respondió para molestia de su esposo… ¿Qué insinuaba?

Tomo a su bichito y le llevo a la sala, ahí le sentó en el sillón.

-Hijo, ahora hay otra cosa que debes saber.

El pequeño le miro confundido, y ligeramente preocupado, acepto con la cabeza animando a su padre a hablar.

-hijo, como ya te dije un bebe es una enorme responsabilidad y…voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-¿mi ayuda?

-así es manzanita. Ahora que él bebe llegue ¡Tú! mi pequeño, te convertirás en el hermano mayor, lo sabes verdad.

-si

-bueno, ser un hermano mayor también es una gran carga hijo- el chiquillo le miro nervioso- tu hermanito va a depender mucho de ti y necesito que me ayudes a cuidarlo, tendrás que protegerlo y amarlo, porque él será muy pequeño y frágil... y solo puedo confiar en ti para que le mantengas a salvo.

Los ojitos azules le miraban sorprendido.

-quiero que le enseñes a ser un buen niño, como lo eres tú, que le enseñes a sonreír, a dibujar, a hacer todas esas locas historias a las que juegas con Pancho…necesito que nos ayudes a hacerlo feliz hijo.

El pequeño procesaba las palabras de su papá, si bien no eran complicadas, tenían un gran significado y carga.

Si, deseaba que su hermanito fuera feliz, como lo era él, con sus padres y abuelos, con Pancho, alfa y Omega, que tuviese tan buenos amigos como Camus, Mu y Aioria, si quería aprender a dibujar claro que le enseñaría, aunque también ya había aprendido que no a todos los niños les gustaba. Jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su hermanito, él lo iba a cuidar de todos…incluso de sus padres para que no le regañaran, porque Milo se sentía triste cuando lo reprendían a él, pero también le ensenaría a portarse bien, para evitar esas casos.

-que dices mi bebe ¿aceptas esa enorme responsabilidad de ser el hermano mayor?

-¡Si papá, te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien a mi hermanito!

-mi bichito, gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Los dos escorpiones se abrazaron sellando el pacto, con un pequeño lleno de orgullo, y algo de miedo, no fallaría en su papel.

***…***…

Los días pasaron y el momento del parto llego.

Milo y Zaphiri habían salido por un poco de helado, mientras Kardia, Degel y Krest se quedaban en casa conversando, fue extraño que se les antojara ya que el día era frio, mientras esperaban a ser atendidos al pequeño bicho le llamo la atención un pequeño articulo al otro lado de la calle, después de recoger el helado le pidió a su abuelo ir al establecimiento, había ahorrado para comprarse un muñeco de policía, por lo que llevaba dinero propio.

Estaban de regreso cuando Kardia les llamo, Degel había entrado en labor. Los bichos no tardaron en salir corriendo, en cuanto llegaron treparon al francés a la Hummer del viejo escorpión y de ahí directo al hospital, no tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar.

Calvera llego a los diez minutos e ingreso a la sala…sep, forzosamente ella tenía que ser la partera.

El escorpión entro a la sala, mientras Milo esperaba en la sala con sus abuelos. Estos se encontraban nerviosos, Krest no dejaba de comerse el helado mientras Zaphiri tronaba una y otra vez sus dedos, por su parte milo apretaba con fuerza el paquete en sus manos, meciendo los pisitos de un lado a otro. Pasaron dos horas y la puerta finalmente se abrió. Kardia salio a verles, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y cargando un pequeño bultito azul. milo salio disparado al lado de su padre.

-haberlo,, haberlo.

El chiquillo brincaba emocionado, exigiendo conocer al pequeño. Cuando Kardia se inclinó un poco para que lo apreciara el pequeño se sorprendió. De verdad era muy chiquito.

El mayor tenía en sus brazos a un nene de 2.700 gms, regordete, con la piel ligeramente roja y el cabello húmedo y pegado a su cráneo, tenía los ojos cerrados y abría su boquita cada cuatro segundos.

-¿te gusta?

Milo no supo que decir, estaba embelesado mirando al nene, al final sonrió y le regalo un besito en la frente.

-¡Sí! es muy bonito

-¡Kardia déjame verlo!

-¡Hey!

Krest no tardo en arrebatarle al niño, los abuelos comenzaron a revisarle de cabo a rabo, asegurándose que se encontrara bien, mientras le chuleaban y llenaban de mimos.

-Les puedo asegurar que está completo y en perfecto estado.

Calvera salió unos minutos después, estirando su cuello y con un vientre de cuatro meses, ordeno que llevarán a Degel a un cuarto y Kardia y Krest le siguieron. La mujer tomo al bebe, tenía que darle un baño, antes de irse Milo la tomo de la bata y le extendió el paquete.

-¡Es para él!

La mujer sonrió y acepto el presente, regalándole un beso en la frente.

-ve con tus papis, en un momento les llevare a tu hermanito.

-¡Sí!

Tomo la mano de su abuelo y fueron donde los demás.

-¿y cómo se va a llamar? ¿Ya lo pensaron?

-sí.

-su nombre será Mystoria.

-¿Mystoria?

-¡mju!

Los mayores les miraron confundidos, a uno le vino a la mente el álbum de "amplifier" y al otro un lugar antiguo, lleno de lobos, vampiros y demás creatura mágicas (la enciclopedia de Saint seiya no logra especificar bien por qué el nombre). Al final se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron…era su hijo.

-es muy lindo Milo, gracias amor.

El pequeño y nuevo integrante vestía un hermoso mameluco azul, con un gran copo de nieve en el centro, también tenía un gorro pero al parecer no le gusto ya que lloro hasta que Papá lo retiro. A Milo le había gustado mucho cuando le vio en el aparador, por alguna razón sabía que su hermanito terminaría siendo un cubito como papi, solo que él sería el cubito de Milo, su lindo y hermoso cubito que protegería de todos.

Se trepo al lado de su papi y tomo la mano del bebe, por un momento los ojos del nene se abrieron y pareció sonreír, mientras lo hacía apretó con fuerza el dedo de su hermano, para después soltar un bostezo. Por el momento dormiría, descansaría y reuniría fuerza antes de iniciar sus aventuras con su nueva familia.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **¡He Vuelto!**

 **Chicas, chicos ¿Cómo están? espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **Finalmente traje la continuación de mi fic dos bichos y un cubo, solo que como pueden ver el nombre ya no encajaba, por lo que decida cambiarlo.**

 **¿Qué opinan del nuevo integrante?**

 **La verdad no me decidía, estaba entre Isaac y Mystoria, al final gano el segundo ya que me pareció más adecuado…por el color de cabello y en vista de que su carácter es parecido al de Degel, no es tan frio.**

 **Como saben este fic es familiar, pero con algunos tintes subidos de tono, ahora exploraremos una nueva faceta de Milo, en su papel como hermano mayor.**

 **La verdad yo adoro a mis hermanos mayores, son cariñosos y sobreprotectores, me hacen sentir cómoda y querida, por lo que este es una especie de tributo a ellos, espero les guste.**

 **Les agradezco mucho que leyeran y espero fuese de su agrado, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Pd. como aquí no se pueden poner dibujos, les cambiare cada que actualicé la portada.**

 **Son dibujos hechos por mí, o sea que no esperen mucho, para ambientar la historia, ojala les gusten :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Niñe-Mascota.**_

Una niñera… ¡eso era absurdo! Ellos jamás contratarían a una desconocida para que cuidase a su hermoso copito ¡era imperdonable! con la gran cantidad de secuestros y robo de infantes, no señor ¡nunca lo harían, primero muertos!

Esa fue la decisión de los padres de Milo, por desgracia el permiso de maternidad de Degel expiro y lo desease o no tendría que regresar a trabajar. Kardia le propuso que dejara el trabajo por un par de años hasta que Mystoria entrara al jardín, como lo había hecho con Milo, pero la idea fue desechada casi de inmediato, si bien no necesitaban el dinero, la carrera de Degel se encontraba en buen momento y al francés le encantaba dar clases, dejarlo sería muy difícil para él. Pero no dudaba en hacerlo si era necesario, Mystoria era primero. Por fortuna para el francés esta hermosa pareja contaba con un apoyo extra…los abuelos.

Y como es costumbre, en especial en esta y la anterior década, los abuelos son uno de los motores que ayudan en el crecimiento de los infantes. Krest era un músico con tiempo libre y Zaphiri un militar retirado…con el mismo tiempo libre. Por lo que no dudaron en ofrecerse a cuidar al pequeño bebe. Con el problema resuelto Degel pudo regresar a la universidad tranquilamente, gracias a Dios por su solidaria familia.

Pero si de verdad creen que solo los abuelos representan esta ayuda, déjenme decir que están equivocados, en varias ocasiones la responsabilidad puede recaer en un Tío, Tía o hermano mayor(de edad) y en algunas ocasiones… en las mascotas. Esos seres peludos y sonrientes que nos hacen sentir bien y nos regalan genuinas muestras de afecto sin esperar nada a cambio, sí, esas bolas de trucos también llegan a ser excelentes niñeras, tan cariñosas y sobreprotectoras como un familiar, ya que ellas, también son nuestra familia.

-aquí tienes, le toca su mamila a las ocho, diez, doce, y dos, Kardia y Milo lo recogerán a las tres, cuando Milo salga de la escuela, tienes suficientes pañales, su juguete favorito y ropa, en ocasiones duerme y no despierta hasta su siguiente mamila y…

-Degel, se cómo cuidarlo, ya vete, es tarde y tienes que ir a trabajar.

-está bien…adiós amor, pórtate bien.

El peliverde le dio un tierno beso y se marchó corriendo, se le hizo tarde porque Milo no quería que se llevara a su hermanito, el pequeño lo quería llevar a la escuela y mostrarle a sus amigos, asegurado que él lo cuidaría, por desgracia en su escuela no había guardería.

Sonriente, Krest tomo a su nieto y se encamino a la sala, con Pancho tras ellos. Los ojos azules del nene estaban clavados en su persona, el chiquillo jugaba con sus manitas, meciéndolas y llenando de baba sus pulgares, se había quitado los guantecitos y la gorra, ya que no le gustaba estar tan abrigado.

Le cargo por un rato, mientras bebía un poco de té y leía un libro infantil, a diferencia de Milo, Mystoria era muy tranquilo, escuchaba atentamente lo que su abuelo leía en voz alta y mantenía la mirada fija en las páginas, balbuceando algo cuando una palabra le sonaba muy rara, palabras que Krest no tardaba en explicar de la mejor manera, de verdad todo lo opuesto a Milo cuando era bebe; el pequeño bicho por lo general balbuceaba como loco y le exigía el libro para intentar leer… ¡ay que días! que rápido había crecido su bichito.

Después de un rato decidió que era momento de tocar, ya lo había alimentado y cambiado, el nene dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Fue a su estudio y lo recostó en un pequeño Moisés que había comprado, después se dedicó a tocar su hermoso piano.

La música despertó al infante, pero este no empezó a llorar ya que la melodía le encantaba, subía y bajaba las manitas imitando las notas.

" _mmm, ya se despertó"_

Pancho se asomo a la cuna, mirando curioso al infante…esperando.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el teléfono sonó, Krest no tardo en pararse para responder, le dio una mirada a su nieto, que había cerrado los ojos y fingía dormir.

-cuídalo

Ordeno al pobre gato, era estúpido pero podía jurar que el animal le entendía.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró un par de orbes azules se abrieron emocionadas.

" _ah, ya sabía que estabas fingiendo"_

El gato trepo a la orilla de la cuna y lo contemplo desde una mesa. No tardaron en pasar un par de minutos para que un puchero comenzara a formarse en la carita del bebe. A Pancho le causo risa ver como sus cejas se fruncían y su pequeña nariz se arrugaba, mientras apretaba sus puñitos y labios. Espero paciente, uno, dos y… ¡Buaa! el primer puchero broto de su boca. Cansado soltó un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo.

Todos consideraban que Mystoria era un nene tranquilo y calmado, pero no, Pancho sabia la verdad, Mystoria era un niño igualito a Milo, berrinchudo y llorón, aunque el mayor ya lo estaba perdiendo, un bebito que no toleraba lo dejaran solo y siempre exigía la atención de todos, pero como no iba a hacerlo si apenas lloraba y alguien le cargaba, si no era Degel era Kardia y si no Milo, con un poco de trabajo; el bicho siempre estaba tras sus padres, esperando el momento en que se descuidaran para robar al nene, y lo sabía porque siempre iba detrás de ellos, cuidando que no se le fuese a caer.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a mover el moisés con su pata, arrullándole. El llanto del nene se calmó por unos segundos, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de aquel que le cuidaba. Pero como sabemos la vista de los bebes no es muy buena que digamos, por lo que solo alcanzo a ver una mancha borrosa de color naranja frente a él, abría llorado de no ser por el aroma que inundo su nariz, un aroma frutal que conocía muy bien, era el mismo aroma que le golpeaba por las noches cuando lloraba en su cuna exigiendo un cambio de pañal y comida, el aroma que le cuidaba hasta que papi, un aroma a vainilla, entraba a su cuarto, para después desaparecer e ir a cuidar a su hermano.

" _ya, ya, no llores, aquí estoy, no llores'_

Una risita broto tras oír los maullidos, era un sonido muy gracioso, estiro las manitas intentando tocar, pero le era imposible. Por unos minutos estuvo tranquilo, hasta que decidió que no solo quería ser mecido.

" _Ahora que tienes, no apestas y ya comiste"_

-¡buaaa!

" _ay donde esta ese humano, que no ve que el cachorro está despierto ¡hey, apúrate_!"

Se escuchó una risita y Pancho comprendió el problema, quería escuchar algo, tal vez la música del piano…pero él no sabía tocar, ni modo, se tendría que conformar con una canción, aunque no sería problema, ya había visto como su amo le cantaba y siempre se quedaba quieto. Se colocó más cerca de la cuna y comenzó a maullar, de una forma rítmica.

Las pupilas de Mystoria se quedaron clavadas en su felina persona, le encantaba la música, en poco tiempo no tardo en imitarle, balbuceando.

Cuando Krest regreso el pobre pancho ya tenía la garganta seca ¿pues con quien hablo tanto tiempo?

 *****…***…***…**

-aquí tienes, todo está en la maleta, si necesitas algo me llamas y...

-Kardia, se cuidar a un niño… ¡te cuide a ti!

-Si viejo pero...

-¡ah! vete a trabajar.

El mayor termino por cerrarle la puerta a su hijo, pues con quien que estaba hablando.

-De acuerdo mi hermoso cubito de nieve, que haremos hoy.

Y si con el abuelo Krest todo era paz y tranquilidad, con el abuelo Zaphiri era lo opuesto, cuando estaba con él Mystoria casi no dormía, el nene se la pasaba la mayor parte del día despierto…ejercitándose.

Oh, pero no crea que Zaphiri era un loco que le ponía a cargar cosas pesadas o algo así, no, nunca, él era muy cuidadoso con sus nietos, simplemente es que ahí Mystoria se movía de más.

Al abuelo Zaphiri le gustaba cargarlo y caminar de un lado a otro con él, hablando tanto como su papá y hermano, tomaba sus manitas y las mecía de un lado a otro, o lo subía y bajaba en sus brazos, cosa que el nene adoraba y por tal motivo se retorcía como lombricita en las fuertes manos del abuelo, riendo como loco.

-bien Mystoria, ya tienes cinco meses, o sea que ya debes empezar a sentarte tu solito mi cubito, tu padre y hermano empezaron desde los cuatro pero no te preocupes, la diferencia no es mucha.

El nene, que ya podía detener solito su cabeza, le miraba expectante, con sus abuelos siempre aprendía cosas nuevas y divertidas.

Tomo una colchoneta y acomodo unos cuantos cojines formando una especie de semicírculo, sentó al bebe, de manera que su espaldita no quedara tan rígida y se apoyase en las almohadas.

-bien hecho amor, empezaremos poquito a poquito, si te sienes incomodo dilo y te acostamos.

El nene miraba a su abuelo, que sostenía sus manitas y le daba palabras de aliento, duro unos segundos antes mostrar signos de incomodidad, por lo que Zaphiri le acostó inmediatamente y sobo su espaldita, animándole a seguir. Mystoria lo intentaba, pero digamos que el esfuerzo físico no era lo suyo; todo lo contrario a Milo que incluso hacia pucheros si lo querían acostar.

Después de un par de intentos lo acostó y comenzó a jugar con él, el bodoque estiraba sus bracitos intentando tocar al abuelo, que le narraba una historia de una horrible bruja que traficaba plutonio en el bosque y el heroico comando de duendecillos que fue a detenerla guiados por… ¿o.O?...em, es que los cuentos no se le daban muy bien… ¡pero a Mystoria le encantaba la estrategia y disciplina de los duendes!

Sonó el teléfono y el mayor fue a atender.

-chicos, están a cargo.

Los dos pastor alemán le miraron fijamente aceptando la orden. En cuanto el humano se marchó uno de ellos se encamino donde el cachorro.

" _pero que lindo cachorro, esta gordito y hule muy rico"_

Alfa acerco su rostro hasta el nene y olfateo su pecho, para después regalarle una lamida, él bebe chillo emocionado y comenzó a retorcerse en la colchoneta, tocando la húmeda trompa del can. Comenzó a balbucear e intentar pararse, en uno de sus zangoloteos quedo boca abajo, por lo que no tardo en levantar la cabecita y llorar. El perro no tardo en rodarlo con su trompa y dejarle boca arriba, este movimiento le gusto al bebito por lo que, consiente, no tardo en voltearse, a la espera de otra maroma.

" _hay que lindo, quiere jugar"_

Omega se acercó donde su hermano y cachorro, colocándose del otro lado, listo para recibir el paquete.

Pancho miraba a sus amigos, porque no es raro que un perro y gato sean amigos, jugar con el pequeño cachorro. Los canes le rodaban de un lado a otro, pasando al nene como si fuese una pelota, el chiquillo chillaba emocionado, soltando un par de risotadas cada que giraba y sentía esa húmeda nariz en su panza.

El juego duro un buen rato, por suerte Mystoria no pareció aburrirse, aunque los canes sí que se cansaron ¿pues qué le ponían a sus croquetas?

Cuando Zaphiri regreso encontró a su lindo nieto boca abajo, sosteniéndose en sus bracitos, con la cabeza en alto y haciendo burbujas de baba, directo en la cara de Alfa, ya que si se separaba el nene lloraba. El mayor no tardo en sacar su celular y grabar las primeras burbujas de su copito, para después mandarla por mensaje a sus padres y a Krest.

***…***…***…

-el concierto será la próxima semana en el Palacio de Bellas artes, a las 9:00 pm.

-¡Te felicito papá! Hace mucho que no das un concierto.

-si… no estaba inspirado.

-Felicidades Krest, estoy seguro que será grandioso.

-gra...cias.

-Entonces, tenemos que comprar un traje para Milo y otro a Mystoria.

-mju, les encanta tu música, estoy seguro de que les encantara ir.

-¿crees que lo soporten?

-claro, son soldados excelentes, pueden aguantar cualquier tipo de tortura…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tortura? ¡Explícate Antares!

-em…yo…quiero decir…eh…

-ja,ja, estas en problemas papá.

El mayor de los escorpiones sudaba frio mientras veía con miedo a su amigo…recordatorio, llevar una gran caja de finos chocolates y una botella de vino ese día.

Mientras los "adultos" discutían, en el patio los pequeños jugaban con las mascotas.

" _Milo bájate de ahí, te vas a lastimar ¡Pancho alcánzalo!"_

…Ok… ¡Aterraban a las mascotas!

El pobre Omega corría de un lado al otro del árbol, y no precisamente porque lo necesitara, Milo se había trepado en este para bajar la pelota que se había atorado en la rama, pero no era el único, Pancho subió tras él con la intención de agarrarlo y bajarle de ahí antes de que se lastimara.

" _Milo espera, te vas a caer, tú no tienes garra, dile a tu papá que lo baje…o yo lo hago"_

El bicho estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos del suelo, agarrando una delgada rama mientras que con su mano intentaba zafar el balón. La pelota cedió y cayó al piso…por desgracia también cedió la rama de donde el nene se aferraba.

" _¡Nooo!"_

Como buen guarda espaldas, y en cámara lenta, Omega no tardo en tirarse de panza… recibiendo el cuerpo del pequeño. El pobre perro logro sentir como todo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían saltarse de sus cuencas cuando Milo le cayó encima, termino en el piso con la lengua de fuera y un bicho encima de él.

-je, lo logre… ¿viste Mystoria? tu hermano es increíble escalando árboles.

Bajo de la panza, del inconsciente perro, y corrió donde su hermano.

El pequeño Mystoria estaba, ligeramente, sentado en una toalla, rodeado por los cojines y sosteniendo…la lengua de Alfa. El pobre animal sentía como esta era estrujada sin compasión, mientras un par de pequeñísimas garras la rasgaban, ya había olvidado que de pequeños los cachorros humanos eran unos salvajes, al pobre ya le dolía la quijada, pero no podía cerrar la boca porque lastimaría al cachorro, logro sentir un fuerte tirón antes de que el nene lo liberara.

El chiquillo reía divertido y estiraba sus manitas a su hermano, brincando sobre su acolchonado pañal. Milo dejo de lado el balón y lo abrazo, sentándole en sus piernas, no tardo en llenarle de mimos y besos. Cuando se giró se encontró con la cara molesta de Omega, el can estaba por reclamarle por usarlo como colchón, pero un beso en su trompa y la serie de caricias que los hermanos le regalaron lo relajaron.

Los tres animales suspiraron, no podían enojarse con ellos, aun eran unos cachorros, se echaron a su lado, a disfrutar los griterío que sus cachorros producían.

Cundo Degel fue a buscarles se encontró con una escena enternecedora. Milo y Mystoria estaban dormidos, acostados en esa toalla, que el mayor había sacado para sentar a su hermanito, usando a uno de los canes como almohada, a su lado el otro perro y a sus pies el gato, todos sumidos en un profundo sueño, recargando energía para la siguiente ronda.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

 **Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada.**

 **Este capítulo fue inspirado después de que mi mamá me enseñara un par de fotografías donde, yo bebe, estoy sentada en el jardín, acostada sobre la panza de mi Osha, una perra blanca llamada osa…es que no sabía hablar bien.**

 **Me enterneció tanto que me dio por llorar, recordando a todas mis mascotas y los momentos felices que me regalaron.**

 **Fue cuando decidí hacer un tributo a todos aquellos angelitos que nos iluminan la vida, esos compañeros fieles que saben cómo animarnos con una simple lamida.**

 **Que me dicen ¿ustedes también tienen momentos preciados que estén relacionados con sus mascotas? estoy segura que Sí. Ya que, por alguna extraña razón, las mascotas suelen ser más tiernas y sobreprotectoras con los pequeños.**

 **Pasemos a los review**

 **Alexandra. Yo también adoro a mis hermanos mayores, me habría gustado tener un hermano menor pero no se pudo, yo soy la más chica, aunque tengo un sobrinito, así que creo que cuenta. En cuanto al futuro de Mystoria…claro, quien crees que es el primito de Cami ^o^.**

 **lovelywoods. Qué bueno que te gusto. La verdad es más una historia familiar, con un ligero toque de yaoi, y si, kardia se debe haber visto muy gracioso. Gracias por comentar y espero te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Kuromu. Bueno, muchos pedían la continuación así que…la verdad decidí que Milo crecería poco a poco, la verdad me encanta la infancia de los peques, son tan monos y ocurrentes*o*. En cuanto a Mystoria, solo me pareció una buena idea, ya sabes, más normal…la última explicación sobre los bebes ¡era genial! XD**

 **El pobre de Milo sufrió un poquito, como todo nene que espera un hermano y es que no es fácil asimilar un cambio tan grande, por suerte sus padres supieron cómo actuar y ahora está listo para ser un hermano mayor, en lo que sus hermosos, ya ,7 años, lo permiten. Degel tenía gustos raros…muy raros, pero sanos, frutas y verduras, así como legumbre, lo malo es que algunas estaban fuera de temporada y le costaba al pobre bicho encontrarlas XD. La verdad el parto fue toda una odisea, haz visto la película de nueve meses, cuando van al hospital en la camioneta, algo así, solo que Zaphiri no machuco a nadie, je,je. Respecto al título, lo descubrirás conforme avance la historia, y es que los bichos descubrirán que un nuevo cubo en la familia puede ser no tan lindo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, de verdad me alegra que te tomes la molestia en comentar cada capítulo… ¡Gracias!**

 **Ojala el capítulo fuese de su agrado, les deseo una buena noche y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y recién me acabo de dar cuenta que no publique estos capítulos aquí, perdón, según yo si los había subido pero ya vimos que no.**

 **Ojala les gusten las actualizaciones.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Perdido**

Izquierda…Derecha…Izquierda…

Ya llevaban unos cinco minutos caminando y nada…no lograba encontrar a su papi.

-¡mphhhhh! ¡…ido..!

-no, no llores Mystoria.

El mayor abrazo con fuerza a su hermanito, intentando reconfortarle; se orillaron junto a una torre de cereales, evitando ser aplastados por los carritos de mercado. Milo comenzaba a asustarse… ¡había perdido a su papi!

***…***…

El día había transcurrido normal, salieron al parque y dieron una visita rápida a su abuelo Krest, al regresar Degel decidió pasar a un súper nuevo. El bichito empujaba el carro cual coche de carreras, para diversión de su hermanito, ocasionando que en varias ocasiones Degel tuviese que correr detrás de ellos para evitar un accidente. Después de un rato Mystoria comenzó a hacer un puchero y estirar los brazos, quería bajarse y caminar al lado de Milo.

El chiquillo recién caminaba, sus pasitos eran cortos y con el pañal parecía irse de lado, pero mientras su hermano le llevase de las manos no había tanto problema. Por fortuna para Milo su estatura era apta y podía sujetar a su nene sin la necesidad de doblarse tanto, no como sus pobres padres y abuelos que siempre terminaban con la espalda adolorida (los que han cuidado a un bebe en sus primeros pasos entienden el dolor T-T).

Los pequeños gritaban emocionados, mientras fingían huir de Degel. En principio él bebe se había asustado un poco al ver venir los carros hacia él, pero Milo lo cuidaba muy bien y siempre evitaba que los aplastaran, claro que le llevaba por la orillita y sobaba sus manitas infundiéndole confianza.

Fue en uno de sus giros cuando perdieron de vista al francés. Milo le había gritado que los atrapara mientras salían "corriendo" y se perdían en el área de las sopas.

-espera Milo, tengo que llevar uno de estos.

El peliverde detuvo su "vehículo" y comenzó a tomar un par de pastas, confiado en que su hijo le había escuchado. Por desgracia no fue así y Milo y Mystoria continuaron con su loca carrera, esquivaron un par de "carros" y continuaron hasta un pasillo muy oloroso, lleno de detergente y champús.

-¡Tsuu!

-salud.

Continuaron caminando hasta que a medio pasillo Milo observo su champú, una botella roja con una manzanita al frente, el pequeño recordó que estaba por terminarla por lo que decidió pedirle una a su papi…mmm…mejor que fuesen dos, una para su hermanito, porque no le gustaba el champú de manzanilla con el cual le bañaban. Por desgracia al girarse no encontró rastros de Degel. Se inclinó a un lado, tal vez estaba tras ese hombre que cargaba una enorme bolsa de jabona en polvo…no. Tampoco le vio en la entrada, ni tras la señora que hablaba por su celular.

-je, se quedó atrás, vamos por él Mystotia.

Tomo las regordetas manitas de su hermano y regresaron al principio, se asomaron a la intersección pero no había rastros de Degel.

-ha de estar en el otro pasillo.

Se asomaron pero no lo alcanzaban a ver; había una gran cantidad de personas ahí, tomando esos líquidos que usan para limpiar.

-¡Permiso, permiso!

-…ito…ito…

Llegaron al otro lado y tampoco vieron a Degel.

El pequeño comenzó a inquietarse un poco, miraba para ambos lados pero no veía a su papi… ¡ay No!

-… ¡ati!...

Se preocupó un poco al oír el tono de miedo en la voz del bebe, los ojitos del nene comenzaban a aguarse, tomo un respiro y no tardo en sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

-je, no te asustes Mystoria, papi se escondió… ¡Vamos a buscarle!

La sonrisa brillante y el calor y fuerza que desprendían su hermano lograron tranquilizarle, si Milo decía que estaba bien, estaba bien.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Ati…o…ta! ¡Ati!

Comenzaron a caminar, revisando pasillo por pasillo pero nada, Degel no aparecía. En poco tiempo la calma comenzó a abandonar a Milo. Por alguna razón los pasillos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más largos y altos, incluso la gente parecía crecer. Llego el momento en que las piernitas de Mystoria comenzaron a fallar y se vio en la necesidad de cargarlo.

-¡…ido!

-no te asustes, lo vamos a encontrar.

Cargo al nene y continúo su búsqueda. Unos cuantos metros adelante y el chiquillo estaba furioso, cuanto había pasado, dos, tres horas quizás, la verdad ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, incluso sentía que había caminado por días y ese pasillo era infinito, cansado doblo en una esquina y se recargo junto a un estante lleno de toallas.

Cuando encontrara a su padre lo…lo…lo iba a reprender por ser tan irresponsable ¿Cómo se le ocurre separarse de su lado? ¡Por Dios el camino era recto! ¿Cómo es que se perdió? ¡Claro! De seguro se quedó viendo algún dulce o una de esa revistas que tanto le gustan (no piensen mal, son revistas científicas) que no vio cuando continuaron la marcha, porque tenía que ser tan distraído.

Continuaron la búsqueda y pasaron por la sección de juguetes…pero ni les tomaron importancia, estaban decididos a encontrar al peliverde.

En el camino Milo iba refunfuñando, sobre lo distraído que era Degel y lo enojado que estaba, siendo apoyado por su hermanito que solo se limitaba a decir ¡Chi! y enojarse también con su papi por asustarlos de esa manera. La gente que les miraba pasar los miraba cual bichos raros…pero Cute, y es que si bien los dos llevaban el ceño fruncido y refunfuñaban entre dientes…se venía adorables:3

Llego el momento en que la ira paso a convertirse en miedo y angustia.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaría a su papá que había perdido a su papi? su padre se iba a enojar muchísimo, pero no había sido su culpa… ¡Su Papi que no camina rápido! ¡Esto era Terrible, Terrible! ¿Ahora a quien le cantaría sus canciones para dormir, a quien le escribiría sus historias, a quien le iba a cocinar? ¡Nooo! el pobre de Degel estaría aterrado y solo, perdido en algún lugar de ese enorme súper, sin sus hijos, sin poder oír sus chistes, sin ver sus dibujos o escuchar los balbuceos que su hermano decía como palabras… ¡pobre, Pobre de su Papi! ¿Cómo fue tan descuidado para dejarle solo? si sabe que los adultos no tienen un buen sentido de la orientación y se les debe repetir todo dos veces, eso era imperdonable (no me creen, pregúntenle a un niño y se los va a afirmar, esos adultos distraídos ¬¬).

-¡buaaa!

El chiquillo salió de su fatalismo al ver como su hermanito se removía en sus brazos. Mystoria hacia un puchero mientras tronaba la boquita, emitiendo un gracioso ¡muam, muam!... ¡Era hora de comer! Nuevamente se golpeó en la frente ante tal acto de irresponsabilidad, ya llevaban días ahí, era normal que su hermanito tuviese hambre, por suerte era muy fuerte y se había aguantado las ganas de ir al baño, que si no… ¡Tendría verdaderos problemas!

Gracias a los dioses misericordiosos había llegado al pasillo correcto, el de bebes, tomaría algunas provisiones para Mystoria y de ahí continuaría su marcha hasta la caja registradora, esa tarea de rescate no era apta para un solo bicho, necesitaba refuerzos, así que al llegar ahí pediría un teléfono y llamaría a su padre. Tomo dos papillas en tubito y destapo otra, se la dio al bebe para que fuese comiendo en el camino.

Qué lugar tan horrible, no había ningún solo policía a la vista para informar la desaparición de su padre. Por qué no fueron mejor a la tiendita de la esquina, ahí no había pierde ya que su casa estaba al lado.

***…***…

Pero Milo no era el único espantado, Degel caminaba a prisa, empujando el carro con un poco de brusquedad, sus pupilas viajaban de un lado a otro… ¿Dónde estaban sus nenes?

Solo se había girado un minuto para tomar tres sopas y ellos habían desaparecido. Ya había avanzado por dos pasillos y estos no aparecían.

Ok, no tenía que preocuparse, no habían pasado ni **cinco minutos** desde que les vio por última vez, tal vez Milo había llevado a su hermanito a la sección de juguetes, algo común en él. Apresuro el paso y se dirigió hasta ahí…por desgracia no les encontró.

Comenzó a Hiperventilar y tronar sus dedos. Tranquilo Degel, tranquilo, deben de estar caminando por ahí, después de todo al pequeño Mystoria le encantaba caminar. Giro a un lado y otro, casi podía sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, estaba por ponerse a gritar cual llorona loca cuando sus ojos violeta alcanzaron a divisar un par de figuritas que avanzaban un par de pasillos adelante. El alma relativamente le regreso al cuerpo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue tras sus bebes.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo rápido que podía caminar Mystoria de la mano de su hermano, estaba por llamarles cuando una voz a su espalda lo asusto.

-¡Degel, Hola!

Una hermosa chica de cabello plateado le saludaba, la mujer se acercó y no tardo en abrasarle.

-¿Serafina? Hola.

Era una antigua compañera de colegio, la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo, el chico le saludo amablemente, mientras mantenía la vista fija en Milo, suspiro cansado al ver como tomaba un par de papillas y le daba otra a su hermano, tenía que decirle que eso estaba mal y si querían algo debían pagar primero.

-¿Quiénes son?

La chica siguió su mirada, topándose con dos pequeños que parecían ligeramente molestos.

-¡Mis hijos!- menciono con orgullo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás imagino que Degel tendría hijos y…bueno, aunque recordando, eso no debería de sorprender, aun no olvidaba a su posesivo y celoso novio, que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de acribillar a su pobre hermano, pero… ¿sería el mismo?

-¿tuyos?

-¡mju, míos y de Kardia!

-¡oh!

Así que si seguía con él.

Platicaron un par de minutos, claro que Degel en esta ocasión no les perdía de vista, los llamo un par de veces pero estos no le escuchaban, estaban muy concentrados en su fatalismo.

***…***…

Milo estaba por ponerse a gritar cual poseso cuando su hermanito capto su atención.

-¡Ati, Ati!

El chiquillo brincaba en sus brazos mientras señalaba tras ellos, cuando se giró sus turquesas alcanzaron a ver a su progenitor… platicando con una extraña. Esto molesto al niño, ellos muertos de la angustia y su papi hablando como cotorra. Enojados, los niños se encaminaron dónde Degel, Mystoria se había soltado e intentaba correr con su francés, mientras sus hermano sostenía sus manitas.

En cuanto llegaron el regaño no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

El tono molesto de Milo sorprendió a los dos adultos, el chiquillo tenía las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban ligeramente acuosos ya que había estado a escasos segundos de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Te hemos buscado por horas! ¿Por qué te separas de nosotros?

-¿eh?

Degel se sorprendió mucho al ver a su nene tan enojado, y no era el único, su bebé también le veía molesto con sus bracitos cruzados y apretando su papilla.

-pe…pero Milo, si solo llevamos una hora aquí y…

-¡Nada! ¡Ya vámonos!- le entrego a su hermanito, que se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, y comenzó a jalarle, mientras que con otra mano intentaba jalar el carro- mi papá debe estar muy asustado porque no llegamos y…y de seguro ya llamo a la policía.

-¿eh?

-como se te ocurre alejarte de nosotros, que tal y te roban… ¡y no debes hablar con extraños!- mirando enojado a Serafina.

La peli plata y los demás, veía asombrados la escena… ¿pue quién era el padre?

-pero estas castigado, no, no vas a ver la tele y…y no más libros…y…

Llegaron hasta la caja y Milo continuaba regañándole, mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cintura ocultando su cara en el vientre, el chiquillo se había espantado al pensar que le había perdido, por fortuna lo encontró.

***…***…

-emmm, me puedes repetir exactamente que paso.

-ah…ya te lo dije… ¡no molestes Kardia!

El bicho aguantaba la risa.

En cuanto llego a casa Milo no tardo en acusar a su papi de perderse en el súper, el chiquillo lloraba enojado mientras le ordenaba regañarlo por haberles asustado así, y Mystoria solo afirmaba a todo lo que su hermano decía mientras lloraba en brazos de papá. Degel ya les había explicado un par de veces que iba tras ellos, pero los nenes no ponían atención. Por su parte el mayor se partía de risa al escuchar como sus hijos reprendían a su pareja por pegarles tremendo susto, al final, para molestia de su pareja, decidió implementar un castigo ejemplar y dejo a Degel sin postre, algo justo de acuerdo a los peques que se repartieron el botín.

-sabes Mystoria, deberíamos de comprarle una de esas correas con peluche, para que no vuelva a pasar…

El chiquillo desvió sus orbes a su hermano, se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, apretó a pancho y respondió.

-¡Chi!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Espero que el capítulo les gustara.**

 **Pobres Niños, ese Degel desconsiderado que se le ocurre perderse, je,je.**

 **Sería divertido verle con una de esas correas que le ponen a los peques, pá que vean lo que se siente, je,je.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Regalos**_

-Papa ¿ya nos vamos?

-Ah, deja de quejarte, por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa.

-¡ah!

El pequeño Milo hizo un puchero y se sentó en una de las mesas que había en esa enorme Librería. Llevaban un buen rato ahí, comprando quien sabe que, aun no entendía porque Papá se encontraba en ese lugar, si a él casi no le gustaba leer.

-Ah… ¿Cuál será el mejor?...mejo dicho ¿Cuál no ha leído? con eso de que es una biblioteca andante.

Jamás veía a su padre tan nervioso, por lo general era muy relajado y despreocupado, las únicas veces que se descontrolaba era cuando papi estaba relacionado, como en esta ocasión. Se acercaba su aniversario, y, como todos los años, Kardia se esforzaba por regalarle un presente magnifico.

-uf…no creo que encuentre algo aquí.

Los ojos del mayor viajaron de un lado a otro, soltó un suspiro y fue donde su pequeño. Milo ya se había hecho de un par de revistas Mandalas y esperaba a papá para que se las comprara.

-vamos enano, será mejor buscar otra cosa, de seguro ya leyó todos estos libros. Pago las revistas de su hijo y continuaron su camino por las calles del centro. El pequeño iba montado en la espalda de su papá, mirando a todos lados y dando ideas que, a su parecer, eran geniales, aunque Kardia podía jurar que a Degel no le agradaría una colección de figuritas de acción.

-sabes que, vamos al centro, hay unos puestos de segunda mano, con suerte y encuentre algo antiguo que le guste.

Continuaron su marcha un par de calles más abajo, adentrándose en la parte antigua de la ciudad. Era domingo y muchas personas salían a vender sus antigüedades. Milo veía impresionado la cantidad de objetos que las personas ofrecían. El nene jamás había visto globos terráqueos tan grandes y amarillentos, tantos muñecos hechos de madera con expresiones risueñas pero algo aterradores, ropa graciosa, libros muy viejos y demás cachivaches. Se detuvieron en una pequeña calle. Milo bajo y comenzó a revisar los puestos, claro que sin soltar la mano de su papá, ya había aprendido de su experiencia en el súper y estaba seguro de que encontrar a papá no sería tan fácil, en especial porque este era más despistado y desgraciadamente ahora no contaba con la ayuda de su hermanito, por lo que sería mejor no perderlo de vista.

El pequeño miraba asombrado todos los objetos ahí exhibidos, había una enorme "flor" de metal, la cual se encontraba adherida a una caja de madera y hacía sonar un extraño circulo negro, un bonito ferrocarril hecho de latas, que si bien no hacia los sonidos ni se iluminaba, estaba muy detallado. Se encontraron con una gran cantidad de máquinas de coser viejas, una vieja mecedora y un par de relojes cucú muy parecidos a los de su abuelito. El nene miraba emocionado todos esos tesoros, jamás imagino que un mercado de segunda fuese tan divertido.

Pasaron un par de horas recorriendo los puestos, al final se detuvieron en una banca y se sentaron a comer un helado, que compraron a un señor que los ofrecía en el portón de su casa…estaba rico.

-ah, aun no sé qué comprar, hay muchas cosas hermosas aquí pero…

-hay muchos libros ahí, tal vez papi no los tenga.

-mmm, si es posible….pero siempre le regalo libros, no, tiene que ser otra cosa.

Kardia estaba desesperado, este año quería lucirse, pero no encontraba nada que lo convenciera.

-¡ya se, ese caballito de madera!

Milo señalaba emocionado la mecedora en forma de equino que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, Kardia sonrió y desacomodo el cabello de su hijo, era un buen regalo…pero para Mystoria.

-yo creo que tu papi ya no cabe en ese juguete manzanita, no, pensemos en otra cosa… ¡tiene que ser algo estupendo!

-¿Por qué no le regalas un peluche? son lindos

-je, bueno amor, es que su regalo tiene que ser único y especial.

-¿Por qué?

El tragón de Milo ya se había acabado su helado, se trepo a las piernas de su padre mirándole fijamente, sin comprender muy bien la preocupación de su progenitor. Solo tenía que dar un regalo, era fácil, solo escogías un juguete bonito, lo envolvías en papel de colores, le colocabas un moño y listo, eso era todo, no era tan difícil. Así que no entendía por qué sus padres lo complicaban todo.

Kardia sonrió y se quedó pensando en cómo explicárselo a su hijo.

-bueno hijo, tiene que ser un regalo muy especial porque en una semana es nuestro aniversario.

-¿su aniversario?

-mju, nuestro aniversario de bodas, cumplimos diez años de casados y quiero darle algo único…como él me lo dio a mí.

-¿papi te dio un regalo único?

El pequeño le miraba sorprendido, no había visto cuando su papi le dio el regalo, y eso que estuvo con él desde la mañana.

El heleno sonio y acomodo mejor a su hijo, que le arrebato su helado mientras continuaba viéndole.

-veras amor, hace diez años Degel me dio un hermoso regalo cuando acepto ser mi esposo.

-¿aceptar ser esposo de alguien es un regalo?- pregunto confundido el nene.

-bueno…algo así.

Milo ladeo la cabeza aun sin entender, por lo que Kardia obligo a su cerebro a trabajar para poder explicárselo, y no sabía cómo, siempre era Degel quien resolvía las dudas del pequeño.

-Mira amor…cuando conocí a tu papi, bueno… yo no era muy listo, o educado, digamos que era alguien común, simple, una persona X, y tu papi…bueno, él era lo contrario, era popular, listo, muy agradable, todo una estrella.

-¿de verdad?

Milo le miraba emocionado, con estrellitas en sus ojos, jamás imagino que su papi fuese alguien tan importante…una estrella.

-pues sí, Era un chico muy talentoso, bueno aún lo es, aun no terminaba la universidad y ya había publicado un par de libros, sus maestros lo adoraban, las chicas y chicos estaban locos por él, culto, refinado e hijo de un gran compositor, de verdad todo una celebridad. No cursábamos la misma carrera pero su fama se conocía por todo el campus…yo lo respetaba mucho…me gustaba, él era lo que yo siempre quise ser, alguien listo y agradable.

-pero papá es muy gracioso…y listo, siempre me ayuda con mi tarea.

El peque lo abrazo, dándole ánimos. Kardia se enterneció por ello y respondió el afecto, almenos su hijo lo tenía en un gran concepto.

-je, gracias bebe, pero no soy tan listo, créeme…Sabes, tu papi siempre estaba rodeado de gente, todos querían ser sus amigos y estar cerca de él. Yo la verdad no me atrevía a hablarle, me daba miedo.

Los ojos del bichito se abrieron asombrados, de verdad su padre le temía a algo.

-bueno, éramos muy distintos y no teníamos casi nada en común, por lo que temía que no nos llevásemos bien… ¡pero aun así me arme de valor!- conto el bicho levantando el puño en señal de orgullo- Una tarde me acerque a él y le regale una flor, le dije que quería conocerlo y ser su amigo…aunque creo que exageré un poco con mi voz, porque Degel retrocedió espantado y se escondió tras una puerta, me costó un poco convencerle de que no le haría daño- susurro el bicho recordando la escena.

\- ¿y que paso después?

Milo le veía emocionado, jamás había escuchado la historia de cómo sus padres se habían conocido, por lo que estaba atento.

-bueno, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien… ¡ah! la verdad era todo un desastre. No nos gustaban las mismas cosas, nuestros hobbies eran distintos y... La verdad es que muchas veces terminamos peleados e incluso dejamos de hablarnos.

-¿eh, por qué?

-bueno, sabes que tu papi es muy especial y…yo no era muy amable y paciente que digamos, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a siempre salirme con la mía y que no me llevaran la contra. Por lo que me enojaba con tu papi cada que él me regañaba y prefería alejarme de él.

-¿te enojabas con mi papi?-Los ojos del pequeño se aguaron, había visto pelear a sus padres, pero nunca al extremo de que no se hablaran o papá se marchara de casa, por lo que se asustó- ¡no se enojen! ¡No quiero que se peleen y te vayas!

Kardia sonrío ante la inocencia de su hijo.

-no te preocupes bebe, eso no pasara, jamás me alejare de ustedes, los amos mucho ustedes son mi vida, Tú, tu hermanito y tu papi.

-¿de verdad?

-mju. Yo no podría vivir sin ustedes, sin tus risas y chistes, sin las risas de tu hermanito o la mirada de tu papi…él…ustedes son todo mi mundo.

Kardia lo abrazo y continuo narrando su historia, Milo se aferró a sus brazos mientras escuchaba atento.

-Yo no quería perder a tu papi, me había enamorado de él desde que lo vi y no me daría por vencido.

\- ¿te enamoraste de él desde que lo viste?

-¡Sí! fue algo extraño, desde que lo vi y hable por primera vez con él quede prendado de su persona…por lo que decidí no rendirme. Decidí cambiar, trate de ser más tolerante y no enojarme por todo, me interese por sus gustos e intente compartirlos, ah, sin importar lo aburrido que fuesen.

Milo le dio la razón a su papá, en ocasiones la música y películas que le gustaba a su papi eran muy, pero muy aburridas.

-incluso me metí a seminarios de arte y clases de música.

-¿hiciste todo eso por mi papi?

-mi vida, yo aprendería Chino, Mandarín, hacer habla a un perico o bailar a un perro solo por tu papi.

Milo se rio ante la respuesta, imaginando a un perro bailando ballet y a su papá dándole órdenes.

-peo mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, al final Degel me acepto, acepto ser mi amigo, acepto ser mi novio y un año después acepto ser mi esposo.

-¿enserio?

-mju. Ese día estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de morder mis uñas y sudar. Esa noche lleve a tu papito a cenar y después fuimos a la feria, a Degel le encantan los juegos.

-¿Cómo a mí? A mí me gustan los juegos.

-La verdad es que lo heredaste de él mi nene. Fue una noche perfecta, el cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas, no hacia frio y tu papi lucia radiante, como siempre. Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y me arme de valor, antes de llegar a la cima tome la mano de tu papi y le coloque el anillo…je, fue gracioso, Degel se quedó en blanco, mirándome con asombro y yo…se supone que había escrito todo un pergamino con poesía y demás cosas, listo para decirle pero, me quede en blanco, los nervios me ganaron, solo le veía, embobado y temeroso por su respuesta…Por fortuna tu papito siempre sabe cómo ayudarme. Me abrazo con fuerza mientras me gritaba que si aceptaba ser mi esposo…ja,ja, lo escuche yo y todos en el juego, porque los aplausos no tardaron en oírse. Al final caminamos tomados de la mano mientras los fuegos artificiales brillaban en el cielo, nos casamos un par de meses después…como obsequio de bodas le compre el escritorio Luis quien sabe que, que tenemos en el estudio.- comento como si nada.

-¿y que te regalo mi papi?

Kardia se levantó y cargo a su hijo, que se abrazo con fuerza a su cuello.

-tu papi me dio el mejor regalo del mundo Milo…Me dio la dicha de ser amado, de tener una persona a tu lado que te cuida y protege, alguien que te ama por sobre todas las cosas…y eso mi nene es algo que jamás pode pagarle.

El bichito asintió, intentando asimilar las palabas que su papá decía.

-pero eso no es todo Milo, un par de años después me dio un regalo aún mayor.

-¿enserio? ¿Cuál?

Kardia sonrió y cogió a su hijo de los hombros, colocándolo a su altura de manera que su iris se encontrara.

-¡Tú mi bebe! ¡Tú eres uno de los regalos más importantes que Degel me ha dado!

-¡¿YO?!

-¡Sí! Tú y tu hermanito son los presentes más hermosos que mi francés me ha dado, ustedes son el obsequio más grande…Degel llego para iluminar mi mundo con su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, su calidez e inteligencia…y después ustedes llegaron para hacerlo aún más brillante mi niño, tú con tus historias, juegos y alegría y mi pequeño Mystoria con su ternura y risas, sin ustedes estaría perdido mi manzanita, mi mundo sería triste y gris, pero Degel me permitió se parte de este mundo y por eso estoy muy agradecido con él… ¿entiendes?

El chiquillo sonio feliz, sin entender del todo, pero orgulloso de ser parte de ese mundo brillante del que su papá hablaba.

-¿por eso quieres un buen regalo?

-Si…pero no hay nada que pueda igualar lo que Degel me ha dado.

El bicho suspiro desganado, ya estaba por atardecer y el no encontraba nada que le agradase.

-No te preocupes papá, encontremos un regalo muy bonito, aseguró el pequeño dispuesto a ayudar a su padre.

-claro mi pequeño

Pasaron toda la tarde buscando, comieron algo y continuaron la búsqueda. Ya estaba por atardecer y los comerciantes guardaban sus cosas. Kardia caminaba resignado, parece que tendría que recurrir a la joyería o algo similar, él deseaba darle algo muy especial a Degel como agradecimiento por permitirle ser padre por segunda vez…pero no lo lograba.

-¡Papá Mira!

El grito de Milo lo alerto, el nene señalaba a una vieja casa, donde una mujer ofrecía viejos juguetes.

-Amor, ya te dije que a tu papito no le gustan los…

-¡No! ¡Este le va gustar!

Milo se soltó de la mano de papá y hecho a correr donde la anciana, Kardia salió tras él, al llegar sonrió al ver lo que su nene señalaba…Milo era igual a su papi ¡un genio!

***…***…***…

Pasaron toda la semana preparando el obsequio, Milo se ofreció a ayudar. Ese día Kardia se levantó como si nada, le ayudo a preparar el desayuno, jugo con sus hijos un rato y después se retiró a su estudio alegando tener mucho trabajo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Degel para darle su regalo…o recordarle que día era. Paso una hora y…

-Papi corre, tenemos que ir a la papelería.

Milo llego corriendo y se colgó de su brazo, comenzó a jalarlo al exterior, diciendo que había olvidado comprar los materiales para una tarea, a Degel no se le hizo extraño, en ocasiones su bichito era muy despistado, tomaron a Mystoria y salieron a la calle, el nene se encargó de entretenerlo, dando tiempo a su papá para arreglar todo. Compraron unas hojas de colores, monografías y un poco de Resistol, después le obligo a llevarlos al parque e incluso se sacrificó al ver una exposición de fotografía que había en el lugar, cuando regresaron le ordeno a su papi esperar en la puerta junto a su hermano mientras él corría al sótano gritándole a su papá que si ya podían bajar.

Degel sonrió emocionado al imaginar de que se trataba, por un momento se enojó al creer que Kardia lo había olvidado, pero no fue así. Fue rápido a dejar las cosas y después él y Mystora fueron a su habitación por el regalo para el bicho, cuando bajaron Milo ya los estaba esperando.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-solo fui por algo Milo, no te enojes.

-¡Corre, ya está listo!

Emocionado el peque lo jalo, gritando y siendo secundado por su hermano, que bailoteaba en el brazo de su papi.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Milo no puedo hacer eso, estoy cargando a tu hermanito y no puedo bajar las escaleras a obscuras.

-pero es sorpresa.

-Dame, yo lo llevo.

Kardia apareció en ese instante, cargo su bebe y entre los dos se encargaron de llevar al cubo hasta el interior.

-¡listo!

-si

-¡espera, espera!-Milo corrió a prender una grabadora- ¡Ya!

Se escuchó el sonido de un carnaval, cuando Degel abrió sus parpados se encontró con una pequeña feria de madera. Los juegos se encontraban esparcidos en una mesa, rodeados por luces y una alfombra verde, estos se movían despacio gracias a que Kardia los había modernizado un poco. El heleno se había esforzado por darles la apariencia de aquella feria donde antaño Degel acepto casarse con él.

-ven

Tomo a su conyugue y le acerco a rueda de la fortuna. Milo se encargó de cargar a su hermanito, que veía curioso todos los juguetes y estiraba las manos intentando tocarles. Tomo la mano del francés y le ayudo a presionar un botón, la rueda comenzó a girar, los pequeños asientos de madera se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras subían, al final se detuvo a la mitad, dejando al descubierto un sobre blanco que contenía una carta. Degel rio emocionado, tomo la carta y comenzó a leer.

En esta Kardia le agradecía por todo lo que le había dado, su amor, su apoyo, estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, y lo más importante, le agradecía por haberle dado la dicha de ser padre, por permitir compartir su vida junto a sus hermosos hijos.

-Feliz aniversario amor.

El bicho le abrazo por la espalda mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la coronilla del francés…que se encontraba muy conmovido. No tardo en girarse y arrojarse a los brazos de su amante, llenando su cara de besos mientras agradecía el regalo.

Porque al igual que Kardia Degel también estaba muy agradecido con él, su vida había cambiado cuando conoció a ese bicho atolondrado que lleno de luz su monótona y gris existencia, a aquel chico rudo que se esforzó en agradarle y complacerlo, por aquel hombre que cambio solo por él y le ayudo a cambiar y mejorar.

-Kardia… ¡gracias, gracias! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz!

-y tú a mí.

Se besaron y Kardia no tardo en limpiar con sus labios las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de su amante, en ocasiones Degel era muy sentimental.

-¿te gusto papi? Yo le ayude a mi papá a pintarlo.

Milo se acercó cargando a su hermanito. Los niños traían la boca pintada de rosa debido al algodón de azúcar que comían, su padre había decidido comprar unos dulces de feria para poner el ambiente y los peques no tardaron en probarlos.

-Si mi nene, les quedo hermoso- no tardo en agacharse y llenar la cara de sus bebes de besos- gracias Milo.

El chiquillo sonrió orgulloso, adoraba ayudar a su papá en las cosas importantes, le hacía sentir muy especial.

-y ¿Dónde está mi obsequio?- Kardia volvió a apoderarse de su esposo, abrazando su cintura de forma posesiva mientras besaba su cuello- o tengo que esperar hasta la noche para verlo ¿eh?

-¡Kardia!

Degel le dio un ligero zape, se había avergonzado tras oír las palabras del bicho… ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? tenía que controlarse frente a los niños. Por su parte los infantes ni siquiera prestaron atención, se acercaron a la feria y comenzaron a presionar los botones, deleitándose al ver como los juguetes cobraban vida.

-no digas esas cosas frente a los niños.

El bicho se rio y acepto el regaño, Degel no tardo en sacar una pequeña cajita de su abrigo, sonrojado le extendió el presente a su esposo que lo recibió gustoso. Era un pequeño relicario en forma de jarrón hecho de plata con filamentos de oro, tenía tallada la imagen de un escorpión, cuando el bicho presiono el botón este se abrió y un par de imágenes quedaron a la vista, en la de la derecha se encontraban él y Degel, abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, era una foto de cuando eran jóvenes, en la de la izquierda estaban ellos dos cargando a sus hijos, Kardia sostenía en brazos a Milo y Degel a Mystoria.

-Es hermoso…gracias Degel.

El peliverde le colgó el relicario para después abrazarlo.

-papá ¿ya podemos prender los fuegos artificiales?

-¿fuegos artificiales?

Milo se había acercado a ellos, el nene se moría de ganas por ver las lucecitas de colores.

-ja,je, está bien vamos.

Salieron al patio, ya había anochecido y la obscuridad les permitiría apreciar el espectáculo. Tomaron una manta y un par de chamarras para cubrir a sus nenes. Degel se sentó en el columpio de madera que Kardia había tallado para su hijo, con su bebe en brazos, mientras Milo y Kardia sacaban una caja llena de luces. Con mucho cuidado, y ordenándole a Milo permanecer atrás, Kardia fue prendiendo uno a uno los juegos pirotécnicos.

Milo gritaba emocionado cada que una de estas se encendía, el niño corría de un lado a otro contemplando el espectáculo, adoraba los fuegos artificiales. Por su parte, Mystoaria se aterro en principio e incluso intento esconderse detrás de su mantita y restregándose con fuerza en el pecho de su papi, pero después de un rato se calmó y comenzó a disfrutar del espectáculo, brincando en las piernas de su progenitor e intentando correr junto a su hermano. Gracias a Dios, y su padre, Kardia había conseguido un permiso para esto, por lo que no tendría problemas con los vecinos que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Su celebración termino hasta la madrugada, ya que después de quemar las luces los nenes se empecinaron en jugar con la feria que tenían en el sótano y no se fueron a dormir hasta las dos de la mañana, por lo que sus padres no pudieron festejar como Dios manda, pero no importaba, ya tendrían muchos años por delante para disfrutarlo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ahora ya conocen un poco del pasado de sus papis, una breve referencia de cómo se conocieron, tal vez haga un especial sobre ellos, aun no lo sé. Pero de momento Milo ya conoce parte de la historia.**

 **Mi milo tan lindo, siempre intentando ser un buen hijo, es todo un amor, pero la mayoría de los nenes lo son a esa edad.**

 **Ojala y el capítulo fuese de su agrado, los leo la próxima semana, si no es con este fic será en otro, cuídense mucho y estamos en contacto XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amigos**

No sabía lo que sentía, nunca en su corta vida había sentido algo así, esa ligera punzada en su estómago y el dolor en su pecho era nuevo. Refunfuñando se giró sobre sus talones y se internó en el patio, perdiéndose entre los niños de su colegio, toda esa semana había sido larga, muy larga.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando un niño nuevo llego a su salón, un chico pelirrojo llamado Surt, convirtiéndose en su nuevo compañero.

Milo era un niño muy agradable, le gustaba llevarse bien con todos, y para que negarlo, a todos le agradaba. Pero por alguna razón desde que él y Surt se vieron...se cayeron mal. Eso era muy extraño, en especial porque los dos casi tenían los mismos gustos, a los dos les gustaba la gelatina verde, el futbol, los animales y...Camus.

Desde que Surt llego el pelirrojo se la vivía pegado al cubo, siguiéndole a todos lados, obligando a Milo a quedar en segundo plano.

Su primer roce ocurrió el primer día, a la hora del almuerzo, el bicho tenía la manía de sentarse con su compañero y en ocasiones compartir el postre, pero ese día.

-oye...ese es mi lugar

-yo llegue primero.

-pero yo voy ahí

-¡Blllll!

-¡quítate!

-Milo, déjalo en paz.

Muy a su pesar obedeció, miro feo a la zanahoria y se fue a sentar a lado de Angelo, que bajita la mano le propuso echarle pica pica al niño nuevo. Por desgracia no fue la única vez, parece que al pelirrojo le gustaba molestar a Milo, esforzándose por alejarle de Camus. En poco tiempo logro convertirse en compañero del cubo en casi todas la clases, por lo que al bicho no le quedo de otra más que ser pareja de Mu, no es que el borrego le desagradara, todo lo contrario, es solo que en ocasiones el borrego...bueno...

-al día siguiente la mamá solo encontró la correa del perro, pero no a su hija...genial no

-...TwT...

En ocasiones Mu era más aterrador que Angelo, un lobo con piel de oveja decía Manigoldo.

Los roces continuaron y Milo poco a poco fue remplazado, lo que más le dolía es que Camus lo permitía, el cubo siempre le reprendía y se ponía del lado de la zanahoria.

Ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

Esa es a la conclusión que llego, de lo contrario no lo dejaría de lado, por eso Camus ya no lo apoyaba como antes, ya no hacia equipo con él, ni le escogía primero en los partidos, justo como ahora, Camus ya no le quería, ahora solo quería al cerillo ese... Está bien, si así lo quería bien...¡ya no hablaría con él!

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Milo decidió alejarse, dejo de hablarle a Camus y se alejó, pasando más tiempo con Mu y Angelo.

***...***...

-zapatito blanco, zapatito azul, dime cuántos años tienes tú.

-gllp...ete...

-no Mystoria, tienes uno y medio no veinte.

-no puedo contar uno y medio.

-claro que sí, tu eres uno y la enana medio.

-¡Sí!

-Manigoldo no le digas así a Agasha.

-pero esta enana.

Era sábado y los nenes se encontraban en el parque, jugando a las escondidas. Kardia, Manigoldo y Dokho eran buenos amigos, por lo que era normal ver a los niños juntos. Milo sujetaba a Mystoria de las manos, mientras Angelo tomaba la mano de su hermanita de dos años llamada Agasha, primita de Mu.

-ya borrego, te toca.

-ah, bueno, contare hasta 20.

-¡Corran!

Los nenes salieron disparados a esconderse, Mystoria aún se iba de lado, por lo que Milo decidió cagarle, por su parte Angelo prácticamente arrastraba a su nena, pese a que esta caminaba un poco mejor. Pasaron un buen rato jugando hasta que los nenes exigieron comida con su típico mua, mua. Y mientras los nenes jugaban sus padres sostenía charlas eruditas.

-les digo que solo las primeras temporadas de los Simpson son las mejores.

-cierto, últimamente han empeorado.

-al menos los intros son buenos.

-eso sí, el de Guillermo del Toro es muy bueno, una oda a los personajes del terror.

-también esta genial el de Homero como detective, ese donde su compañero es el sofá.

Sep, charla de genios XD

-papá me compras un helado.

-ah, bueno, ten, pero no te salgas del parque.

-No

El peque fue por su helado, seguido por Angelo pero este se desvió al baño, una nieve de queso y cereza fue su elección, a su hermanito le gustaba el queso, estaba por regresar cuando una voz le detuvo.

-hola Milo

Camus se encontraba parado frente a él, mirándole con tristeza, hace días que su amiguito no le hablaba...y eso dolía.

-ah...hola Camus...

Se quedaron callados un par de minutos, sin saber qué hacer, al final el bicho decidió retirarse, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Camus le detuvo.

-Milo, espera

-mm...que...

-yo...yo quería saber...¿Por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, el chiquillo desvió la mirada, sin saber que decir. Por su parte el cubo le miraba con miedo, no sabía lo que ocurría pero le dolía el distanciamiento de su amigo.

-no...no lo estoy...

La escueta respuesta de Milo lo entristeció, el bicho intento marcharse pero Camus no lo dejo.

-espera Milo, si no estás enojado, entonces ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

-...

-¿qué pasa?...¿ya no somos amigos?

Si bien no lo aparentaba Camus estaba muy triste, le dolía la separación y distanciamiento del que él consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Milo

-... ¡Tú eres el que ya no quiere ser mi amigo¡

-¿qué?... ¡eso no es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto! Desde que Surt llego me hiciste a un lado, te la vives con él y ya no me haces caso y...y...siempre me regañas y te pones de su lado, ya no me escoges en los equipos y...y te la vives con él.

El pequeño inflo sus mejillas y le miro enojado, mientras sus ojitos se aguaban, pero no lloraría, no señor.

Quien sí termino por llorar fue Camus, al chiquillo le dolieron las palabras de su amigo...en especial porque era cierto, pero jamás fue intención

-¡snif¡...yo...y...o...¡Lo siento Milo¡...pe...¡perdóname!

Movido por su amistad y ternura el nene no tardo en abrazar a su amigo, intentando calmarle.

-no llores Camus...no llores.

-¡lo siento! yo...nunca quise...

El nene empezó a besar sus mejillas intentando consolarle, como sus papis lo hacían con él cuando se daba un golpe fuerte. Esto basto para que el cubo se calmara.

-no llores cami.

-lo siento Milo...lo siento.

-está bien Camus, te perdono, no llores.

El niño dejo de llorar y acepto el consuelo, poco le importo que su amiguito le manchara el suéter con su helado.

-Milo, yo sí quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

-yo también Camus... Tú eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-¿de verdad?

-claro.

-tú también eres mi mejor amigo Milo

Con su amistad renovada los nenes se pusieron a reír, felices de haber arreglado las cosas.

-ne, Camus.

-mmm.

-oye... ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

-yo no quería ignorarte, perdón

-entonces ¿te agrada más Surt?

-ah... ¡No!...¡por supuesto que No!

-entonces

-bueno, veras. Cuando Surt llego el primer día yo me lo encontré en el baño, él estaba muy asustado por ser su primer día, temía no hacer amigos, por eso me acerque a él. Es muy aterrador ser nuevo y no conocer a nadie, para que no se sintiera mal y tuviese confianza decidí ser su amigo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte a un lado...perdona.

El peque acepto lo dicho, después de todo Camus era muy noble, era normal que intentase ayudar a ese chico, acepto la disculpa y olvido lo ocurrido, después de todo mientras siguiesen siendo amigos estaba bien.

-no te preocupes Cami, está bien...tienes razón, debe ser aterrador ser nuevo.

-si...yo...tuve suerte de conocerte

Se sonrrojo al decir esto. Él tan solo intento emular a su héroe...o sea Milo.

-¡Milo!

Kardia llego corriendo, el bicho se había espantado al ver que su hijo no regresaba, por lo que fue a buscarlo, por suerte el nene estaba bien. Aunque se sorprendió al verle junto al pequeño francés, aquel que no le agradaba a su pareja.

-enano ¿Por qué te tardas?

-perdón papá, es que me quede hablando con Camus.

-hola señor

-hola francesito.

Kardia le sonrió y el nene devolvió el gesto, el papá de Milo le agradaba.

-ese es tu hermanito.

-Sí...él es mi bebe.

Camus solo había visto al pequeño Mystoria un par de veces, pero siempre estaba dormido.

-qué bonito esta

-verdad que si... Mystoria mira, el es mi mejor amigo, Camus.

-hola nene

Los ojos grandes de Mystoria se abrieron, clavándose en la figura frente a él, sontenia con fuerza su mamila mientras su hermano lo cargaba.

La verdad Camus era un niño muy bien educado y agradable, aun no entendía porque no le caía bien a su esposo, pero bueno, mientras le agradara a su bicho no veía con malos ojos su ami...

-¡Nooo. Ido. Io..Io!

La carcajada no tardo en abandonar la boca del bicho. No había duda, su bebe era igual de celoso que su francés. Kardia reía mirando la escena, Camus chorreaba leche mientras Mystoria lloraba y se aferraba a la camisa de su hermano, gritando que Milo era suyo.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **y se acabó.**

 **Espero que el cap. fuese de su agrado, creo que ya deseaban este encuentro entre los cubos.**

 **í encuentran la imagen del encuentro:**

03d158afdaca28166a642fc23a9b25c10f86fbb7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f696c3248346e71326a70725144413d3d2d3437333038303739302e313465366534666138646438366666343330333138393633333335372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280


	7. Chapter 7

**Malas palabras.**

-...que... ¿qué dijiste Mystoria?...

-...#%&...

***...***...***...***...

Los nenes son hermosos cuando aprenden a hablar, los balbuceos que profieren, intentando formar palabras o frases que les permitan comunicarse es lo más tierno para los padres. Sus progenitores no pueden negar que se llenan de orgullo y felicidad cuando sus retoños son capaces de identificarles con una palabra, diciendo un tierno "tati" o "tata", que pronto se convierte en un papá o papi.

Se, las primeras palabras de un nene son de lo más hermoso, pero también traen un gran problema...para los padres. Y es que los nenes tienen un pequeño defecto...que es repetir todo lo que escuchan! por lo que los adultos deben de cuidar su lenguaje frente a ellos, y es que pese a ser gracioso (admitámosle, todos reímos cuando escuchamos a un bebe decir groserías), no está bien que un bebe diga palabrotas.

Por ese motivo siempre buscaban controlar su lenguaje, tenerlo en un nivel apto para menores. No es que no dijeran groserías, claro que las decían, cuando se llegaban a pegar en el dedito con el filo de la cama, cuando algo no les salía como deseaban, cuando las cuentas llegaban muy caras, en esos momento que es muy común explotar y soltar palabrotas para liberar nuestra frustración y enojo. Pero, como dije antes, nunca...y digo Nunca! decían malas palabras frente a los niños.

Siempre se aguantaban el coraje, apretaban con fuerza sus labios, tomaban un profundo respiro, o salían a "tomar aire", y en momentos de desesperación cogían una almohada y gritaban ahí. Siempre buscando ser un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Por desgracia había días, como este, en que sin querer se les escapaba...y por desgracia, los nenes la escuchaban.

***...***...***...

Cuando el pequeño repitió la palabra sintió su sangre helarse, no tardo en tragar saliva al sentir la mirada de su compañero en su persona, y es que sabía lo quisquilloso y especial que era este respecto al tema. ¡Maldita sea! ¿en que momento le escucho decir eso?

***...***...***...

Ese fin de semana era especial, su abuelo Zaphiri les llevo a pescar...acompañados por su abuelo Krest. El bicho adoraba la naturaleza, y podía jurar que sus nenes también, Kardia y Degel tenían mucho trabajo, por lo que sería un descanso para ellos, invito a su compañero para que este se relajara. A Krest le pareció una buena idea, se relajaría y con un poco de suerte tendría inspiración para componer algo.

Esa mañana se encontró cuidando a Mystoria, Milo y su compañero fueron al pueblo por víveres, habían rentado una pequeña cabaña al lado de un lago y se quedarían ahí todo el fin de semana. Estaba preparando un poco de jugo, mientras Mystoria jugaba a un lado suyo sentado en una alfombra, al girar no se fijó y tiro un florero.

-##&&%%..

La palabra broto de forma casual, no fue en un tono elevado o furioso, simplemente salió, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a limpiar, bajo la atenta mirada del cubito bebe.

Era hora de la comida, los bichos platicaban alegremente, riendo y jugando, Krest simplemente les veía y sonreía disimuladamente, ya se había acostumbrado al escándalo que los Antares esparcían en cada comida...e incluso le gustaba. Por su parte el pequeño Mystoria se encontraba sentado en su sillita de bebe, apretando con fuerza su cucharita, ultima mente el nene se negaba a que lo alimentaran, ya que quería hacerlo solito...como su hermano mayor, con trabajo lograba medio llenar su cuchara y llevarla a su boquita, tirando una parte en su babero, cuando interno de nuevo la cuchara presiono con fuerza y termino tirando el tazón, esto molesto mucho al nene que no tardo en mostrar su enfado repitiendo la palabra que escucho decir a su abuelo esa mañana.

En cuanto esta broto de los rozados labios del infante todo quedo en silencio, como si un balde de agua fría les cayese encima, incluso los animales se giraron a verles.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las miradas molestas... de los bichos! se clavaron en su persona, y es que Mystoria lo había dicho en un perfecto... francés.

-¡Krest!

-lo...lo siento, no sé cuándo me escucho decir eso...

-¡abuelito!

-¡perdón! T^T.

Se puso más pálido que el papel cuando Zaphiri se levantó y lo arrastro al baño...dispuesto a lavarle la boca con jabón para que aprenda.

-¡Mystoria! ¡No debes de decir esa palabra! ... ¡Es mala!

Por su parte Milo reprendía a su hermanito.

Los ojitos del nene se aguaron al ver la mirada molesta de Milo, las lágrimas brotaron mientras repetía "no..igo...no ...igo". El bicho se conmovió y no tardo en cargarlo, consolándole y explicando porque estaba mal decir eso.

***...***...***..

 **omake:)**

"ja,ja, pero que gracioso"

"si, recuerdas cuando Kardia le lavo la boca a Degel porque Milo canturreaba _merde_ "

"ja,ja, si, fue muy divertido"

"¿a Degel también?"

"se, nuestros amos son algo especiales en esto"

"no sé porque...si ellos dicen más groserías que un borracho"

"pero nunca frente a los cachorros"

Las mascotas continuaron burlándose de la desgracia del cubo...mirando por la puerta del baño.

*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...

 **Je, admítanlo! Pensaron que los groseros eran los bichos, no?**

 **Pobre Krest, la comida le va a saber fatal XD.**

 **Por si se lo preguntan, la palabra que Mystoria dijo fue** _putain!_ **que se puede traducir como un puta madre.**


End file.
